


Lacci stretti tra fedeltà e inganno

by Shilyss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bondage, F/M, Love, Smut, Thor - Freeform, age gap, alternative universe, bad wrong week 2019, loki/sigyn - Freeform, lokixsigyn - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, mischief loyalty, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilyss/pseuds/Shilyss
Summary: Una serie di shot su Loki e Sigyn in ogni tempo e in ogni luogo.- Cap. 1 Non licet esse tuumVienna, XIX secolo.La soddisfazione non è nella natura del capitano Loki Laufeyson. Ecco perché cede al fascino di ciò che non può avere.Sigyn è giovane, è destinata a una vita diversa e lontana, è appassionata e piena di vita.Non gli dovrebbe appartenere, no.Age! Gap!Ma è già sua.- Cap. 2 Resistergli era folliaPrigioniera del dio degli inganni, Sigyn si ritrova ad attendere ogni sua visita in modo diverso da come dovrebbe...Bondage





	1. Non licet esse tuum

**_Non licet esse tuum_ **

_Non mi è lecito essere tuo_

 

_Vienna, 1865_

Era la terza sigaretta[1] che si accendeva in mezz’ora. Che cazzo aveva fatto. Tirò due boccate e poi lasciò che la cenere si consumasse, mentre la misura del disastro che aveva causato gli scorreva davanti come in un film. Lei era davvero l’ultima delle persone con cui avrebbe dovuto parlare, flirtare, _scopare_. Il termine gli provocò un brivido lungo la schiena; qualcosa di basso, che si trasformò in una fitta, piacevole e dolorosa assieme. Era successo davvero. Il ricordo della sera precedente era vivo sulla sua pelle, nella sua testa. Se si fosse concentrato abbastanza, l’odore di nicotina che invadeva la stanza sarebbe svanito, confondendosi con il profumo di _lei_ – della sua pelle, della sua essenza più profonda che lui aveva sfiorato, assaggiato, violato, trasformandola in donna. Aveva ancora i segni delle sue unghie sulla schiena; graffi di gatta, inferti quando, in un momento di follia, era entrato dentro di lei con un affondo il più possibile trattenuto, ma che le aveva strappato comunque un sospiro sorpreso, strozzato.

La voleva da troppo e non era stato capace di fermarsi. _La soddisfazione non era nella sua natura,_ del resto _._

 

Un colpo breve alla porta del suo ufficio gli fece sollevare la testa dalla scrivania. La figura di Njord, vecchio conte magiaro, si stagliò di fronte a lui, severa e dinoccolata. Il peso degli anni non gli aveva ancora fatto curvare la schiena, ma il viso costellato da rughe profonde rivelava un’esistenza passata a viaggiare e a mantenere una posizione. Quello che Loki aveva per diritto di nascita e che gli veniva invidiato dall’altro, come in quel caso. Se avesse immaginato che, solo la sera prima, si era portato a letto sua figlia, probabilmente gli avrebbe sparato in testa o lo avrebbe sfidato a duello, per quel senso di rivalsa e d’orgoglio che, spesso, infiammava i cuori dei parvenu. Ipotesi di cui non solo Loki era ben cosciente, ma che non poteva fare a meno di valutare come ragionevoli e persino doverose, perché Sigyn era appena uscita dal collegio.

Una _ragazzina_. Era ancora una _ragazzina_. Una che aveva desiderato nonostante l’avesse vista persino con il rigoroso abito dell’istituto religioso addosso. Certo, non era stata quella visione mortificante a fargli infiammare le vene, bruciare il sangue, ma la massa finalmente sciolta dei suoi capelli color dell’oro che le sfioravano le spalle, liberi dalla cuffia bianca che li nascondeva, il seno piccolo e sodo che s’alzava e s’abbassava rapido dopo una corsa, la gonna sollevata con grazia per non farla bagnare in una pozzanghera. Era una ragazzina irriverente, oltretutto.

Una che a cena, talvolta, interveniva con un’impercettibile impertinenza, che più di una volta aveva sorpreso mentre era intenta a guardarlo. Oh, questa non era una giustificazione, ovviamente. Lo sguardo dato di sottecchi da una ragazza non dava il via libera a lui di inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, sollevarle la gonna e affondare la testa tra le sue gambe, come aveva fatto.

Cos’era stato più eccitante? Ghermirle i fianchi sodi mentre sfiorava con la lingua la carne vibrante e umida, sua e inviolata? Gli ansiti stupiti e leggermente rochi di lei? Forse, in collegio, qualche volta aveva osato contravvenire ai rigidi dettami per sfiorarsi con dolcezza nel silenzio della notte, ma la sera prima, grazie a lui, aveva scoperto la sfacciata bellezza di quell’invasione compiuta da una mano estranea, da una bocca avida di conoscerla.

 

Njord parlava e, ogni tanto, lo fissava guardingo. Era geloso di Sigyn, più che delle altre sue figlie. Essendo la più giovane, era evidente come la considerasse alla stregua d’un grazioso uccellino da far cantare rigorosamente al chiuso, nella sua incantevole gabbia. Ma il vecchio tenente, che tante prove delle sue abilità di stratega aveva offerto ai generali dell’esercito austroungarico e all’imperatore, non si era accorto di quanto il suo dolce e giovane usignolo soffrisse nella sua prigione dorata, anzi. Lasciava che si abbandonasse al suo canto appassionato e disperato assieme, sfogando sui tasti del pianoforte la sua sete di vivere, senza capire, senza voler vedere che lei era una donna. Era stato allora, ascoltandola suonare e cantare una canzone d’amore, che Loki si era accorto della vera natura del cuore di Sigyn. Si era esibita per volontà di suo padre, sfoggiando la sua grazia di ragazza appena uscita dall’adolescenza, nascondendo dietro un lieve rossore l’imbarazzo per le lodi paterne, senz’altro smodate ed eccessive. Era una discreta pianista, particolarmente appassionata e certo non priva di talento, ma lontana dalla perfezione e ben cosciente dei propri limiti. Mentre si abbandonava alla musica, Loki aveva ammirato la sua figura graziosa, l’acconciatura che le scopriva il collo arrossato dall’emozione, la curva del seno sotto il vestito. L’usignolo soffriva nella sua gabbia dorata e troppo stretta. Se così stavano le cose, lui avrebbe aperto la porta e si sarebbe premurato di farla uscire. _Perché proprio Sigyn? Per il gusto di scatenare il caos dentro di lei._

Njord parlava con lui e credeva che sua figlia fosse a lezione di piano dalla sua insegnante. Non immaginava che, in quello stesso momento, lei avesse già lasciato la casa della donna per recarsi in un altro appartamento, di cui aveva la chiave. Non s’aspettava, tronfio com’era, che Sigyn sarebbe sfilata il soprabito e i guanti, ansiosa, in attesa che lui tornasse. Loki piegò le labbra in un ghigno trionfante, al pensiero che l’avrebbe trovata lì. Doveva liberarsi del tenente, porre fine a quella discussione inutile, prendere la carrozza, correre al suo appartamento.

Forse non avrebbe resistito nemmeno quella volta all’impulso di farla sua prima di spogliarla, accontentandosi di scoprire il candore della sua pelle solo dopo, per poi desiderarla ancora. Voleva spingerla all’estremo mentre era dentro di lei e sentirla sua, definitivamente, inevitabilmente, totalmente.

“Conte Laufeyson, sono qui anche per un’altra ragione. Sembra che una nostra comune conoscenza nutra dell’interesse nei confronti della mia ultima figlia, Sigyn. Presto torneremo nella nostra tenuta, lasceremo Vienna. Prima di allora, mi piacerebbe definire la cosa. Vorrei mi parlaste di lui, anche se la ragazza è ancora troppo giovane.”

Sigyn. Sigyn con un altro. L’idea era divertente e spaventosa insieme, perché lei era senz’altro già a casa sua, in quel momento, ad attenderlo in biblioteca o nel salotto. A letto no, era troppo poco sfacciata per una simile scelta.

♥

 

Quando, finalmente, la raggiunse, la trovò che sfogliava distrattamente un libro. Senza l’abito da sera, dimostrava l’età che aveva. Sigyn alzò gli occhi verso di lui e il suo sguardo si illuminò all’istante. Avrebbe dovuto dirle di tornare a casa, far venire la carrozza. Poi, dimenticare lei e il suo profumo inebriante, le sue curve dolci, la sua bocca, ogni cosa. Quanto era rischioso per entrambi che lei fosse lì? Le slacciò il corsetto prima ancora di condurla in camera da letto, svelando le curve invitanti di quel corpo snello ed esile cui non voleva rinunciare, non dopo averne assaporato la bellezza, almeno. Avrebbe dovuto mandarla via, dirle del progetto del tenente e non carezzarle con le labbra i seni tremanti, non premere i fianchi contro suoi per farle sentire quanto la desiderasse.

Sigyn gli afferrò i capelli, gli chiese un bacio, carezzò la divisa che lui ancora indossava, ne sfiorò i begli alamari, lo guardò da sotto le ciglia scure.

“Siete stato scortese ad avermi fatto attendere così tanto,” gli disse. Era sopra di lui e gli sfiorava il colletto con le sue dita delicate, sottili. Gli dava del voi per stuzzicarlo e Loki poteva sentire le gambe snelle di lei cingergli i fianchi. Sarebbe bastato così poco, per averla di nuovo.

“Un contrattempo. Una visita imprevista,” spiegò – mentì.

“Un’altra donna?” scherzò lei.

“Affatto.”

Sigyn gli slacciò il colletto, insinuò le dita sulla pelle libera, sfiorò una cicatrice antica e Loki la lasciò fare. “Non vedete nessun’altra, oltre me?” Lei continuava a spogliarlo, a liberarlo dalla giubba, a scoprire la pelle del petto tonico e vigoroso, a saggiare la linea ben definita dei muscoli con le sue dita sottili, di ragazza.

“Non adesso,” ghignò, “e voi?”

Sigyn si fermò, fissandolo negli occhi. “ _Lo sai_.[2]”

Gli aveva confessato di amarlo da tempo. Loki aveva riso – risata secca, implacabile, dicendole che non si può amare chi non si conosce, sottolineando come, in realtà, lei non sapesse niente di lui – di chi fosse veramente, almeno. Si era innamorata del suo aspetto e del portamento altero ed elegante, del modo in cui la divisa gli calzava a pennello, dell’arguzia di certe sue battute a volte persino crudeli, ma il resto non le era noto. Solo che Sigyn non era usignolo spaurito assetato di vita: era la figlia di un soldato, una giovane donna appassionata e decisa; aveva incassato il colpo con distinzione esemplare e si era premurata di dirgli che nemmeno lui conosceva davvero lei, eppure era lì, a farle la corte, a guardarla con quei suoi occhi da lupo.

Le ghermì un bacio, le afferrò i fianchi sodi e rotondi, perfetti, risalì fino al corsetto allentato, tormentò la punta dei seni per farla ansimare, per sentirla tendersi sopra di lui dal desiderio. Sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarla andare? Sigyn, che lo chiamava amore, avrebbe accettato di vederlo ai ricevimenti e sposare un altro uomo? Un brivido di rancore lo colse, al pensiero di dover dividere con altri la sua giovane amante. Pensò che quella sensazione di dispetto fosse dovuta alla sua natura egoista. Lei, intanto, per ripicca, gli aveva slacciato completamente la giacca e ora prendeva d’assalto il resto, sfidandolo, carezzandolo con fare esitante e certo non esperto, ma, per questo, ancora più devastante. Non le permise di andare oltre. Ribaltò la posizione strappandole un sospiro sorpreso, si liberò di quanto ancora gli impediva di farla sua. Lei lo accolse, come sempre, con un sospiro rotto.

Lo voleva. Gli accarezzava la base del collo, i capelli, le spalle. A ogni spinta, rispondeva, gli si abbandonava, gli graffiava la pelle. Le baciò la bocca, il collo, il seno invitante. Il tenente Njord, in quel preciso momento, prendeva il tè con lo zio dell’uomo che forse l’avrebbe sposata e, insieme, si sarebbero messi a parlare di nozze e di cerimonie e della tenuta dove la giovane coppia sarebbe andata a vivere: un posto sperduto in mezzo alla steppa.

Il vecchio parlava di tutto questo mentre Loki si portava a letto sua figlia e non riusciva a pentirsene, anche se avrebbe dovuto, né a fare a meno di lei. Le imprigionò i polsi con una mano, compiacendosi della vista del corpo teso di Sigyn, ancora fastidiosamente vestito. _Dopo_ l’avrebbe spogliata per il gusto di averla ancora, di scoprire ogni sua curva con la lingua, di mostrarle nuovi modi di aversi, anche se l’orologio, implacabile, continuava a segnare il tempo. Quanto ne avevano ancora a disposizione, prima che qualcuno si domandasse dove fosse finita? Intrappolata com’era, inevitabilmente sua, Sigyn aveva socchiuso gli occhi per abbandonarsi alla sua invasione, ai suoi affondi, alla sua mano che impediva alle sue di accarezzarlo concedendogli, in risposta, l’immagine di lei, tesa ed esposta. Le piaceva, che l’avesse bloccata. Era un gesto che illudeva entrambi e parlava di un possesso che, in realtà, non c’era, ma esasperava la brama di aversi, la necessità di cercarsi, acuendo la rabbiosa nostalgia che più tardi li avrebbe travolti.

Trattenersi oltre fu impossibile. Si abbandonò al caos, al desiderio, alla voglia di lei, che presto avrebbe dovuto rivestirsi e rendersi presentabile quel tanto che bastava per cenare assieme al tenente e ai suoi ospiti. No, una vita di finzione non era qualcosa che lei avrebbe tollerato. La sentì inarcarsi, cedere ad ansiti rapidi che si mescolarono ai suoi, _smarrirsi_ nella febbre divorante che li aveva spinti su un letto ormai gualcito e che sapeva di loro.

Mentre si rilassava, allentò appena la presa sui polsi di Sigyn, che gli cinse lentamente il collo.

“Non voglio andare via,” gli confidò in un orecchio.

Era una ragazzina uscita da pochi mesi da un collegio, che scalpitava per essere libera e si era infilata nel suo letto perché lui non aveva potuto fare a meno di sedurla.

Iniziò a slacciarle il corsetto, a spogliarla dell’abito che, pochi minuti prima, aveva scostato appena. Tra due ore l’avrebbe vista suonare il piano e, guardandosi, entrambi si sarebbero sforzati di dimenticare quei momenti – lui che la svestiva dopo averla fatta sua, lei, con i capelli sciolti, che si concedeva alla sua vista, alle sue labbra avide.

 _La soddisfazione non era nella sua natura_. Ecco perché l’aveva sedotta nonostante fosse poco più di una ragazzina. Quanto tempo avevano ancora a disposizione, prima che il tenente annunciasse ufficialmente il nome del suo futuro genero, sottraendogliela?

 

♥

 

Il vecchio Njord gli stava parlando di qualche novità americana e cercava di fare del tutto per mettersi in mostra. Loki osservava il suo bicchiere di liquore servito in un bicchiere di cristallo boemo. Era arrivato in ritardo alla cena non perché trattenuto da un dispaccio urgente, come aveva spiegato arricciando le labbra in una smorfia carica di dispetto, ma per incontrarsi con lei lì, in un angolo appartato di quella casa, nel capanno sul retro. La sua colpa, la sua debolezza, la sua amante furiosa e giovane e piena di sogni che ormai sapeva di doversi sposare con un altro lo aspettava lì.

Per una volta, non era stata lei a varcare di soppiatto la soglia del suo appartamento, calandosi il cappello sul viso affinché nessuno la riconoscesse, fuggendo via in tempo per non destare sospetti, rischiando ogni volta. _Si incontravano da mesi, ormai._

Gli aveva chiesto conferma di quella che, per lei, era una voce pericolosa e insistente, per Loki una realtà già da tempo soppesata e analizzata. Per prima cosa, lo aveva maledetto per quel silenzio.

“A chi mi vuole vendere?” gli aveva domandato caustica.

Lui aveva ghignato. “Ha importanza?”

“Non glielo permetterò,” era stata la risposta impulsiva di Sigyn. Si era resa conto immediatamente dell’assurdità della sua frase. Il tenente era un vecchio magiaro testardo, ostico come quella terra d’Ungheria da cui proveniva. Avevano fatto l’amore con più foga e lui era stato costretto a tapparle la bocca affinché nessuno udisse i loro respiri rotti, affannati.

 

L’idea di un matrimonio la terrorizzava. Si era liberata dal giogo del collegio da troppo poco tempo, per poter pensare di trasformarsi nella versione spenta di se stessa, per immaginarsi seduta a un tavolino a bere tè con sua madre e le sue sorelle. Era fedele al suo cuore e al suo spirito e lo sarebbe stata a lui, che aveva _scelto_ : non al progetto di un uomo che si faceva chiamare padre e voleva disporre della sua vita fino all’ultimo istante, interpellandola solo per non ascoltarla o quando era troppo tardi per darle retta.

 

Avevano fatto l’amore come se fosse l’ultima volta e i suoi sensi si erano esaltati per il modo brusco con cui le aveva slacciato il corsetto, liberandola da quell’abito da donna seducente e stretto, di donna, che mettevano in mostra il seno candido, la pelle morbida. Dopo, sconvolta, gli si era abbandonata contro tremante, gli occhi bagnati di pianto, il corpo ancora scosso dall’unico desiderio che si era concessa di seguire. Aveva pensato fosse leggera, esile, inadatta alla vita nella steppa.

 

Il tenente gli pose qualche domanda e Loki sorrise a Njord col suo ghigno di lupo; aveva ancora l’odore di lei addosso, nel naso, sulle labbra, in gola, nelle vene. La soddisfazione non era nella sua natura e certi inganni vengono perpetrati solo affinché, alla fine, possano perdere i contorni dell’illiceità e divenire reali.

“Njord, ho un affare da proporvi,” esordì interrompendolo. Si accese un sigaro, diede una lunga boccata, pensò che sapeva dov’era la sua finestra, che era troppo giovane per andare a vivere nella steppa desolata e troppo per sposare qualcuno che non amava.  

Non l’avrebbe lasciata andare.

 

 

_Shilyss_

_Note Autore:_

_Caro Lettore,_

Grazie per essere arrivato fin qua.

Questa storia nasce sotto l’impulso di tre prompt datemi da un’amica che mi ha spinto a postare anche qui: sebbene il genere sia evidente, il contesto storico di questa AU è quello dell’impero austroungarico. I riferimenti alla steppa e ai magiari provengono dal fatto che la corona austroungarica proprio nel corso dell’Ottocento conferì numerosi privilegi all’Ungheria, una terra fatta di steppe (per questa interpretazione, mi rifaccio a Sandor Màrai.

Il capitolo fa parte di una raccolta scritta per la **BadWrong Week** di **Lande di Fandom**.

Il contesto varierà ogni volta, ma i protagonisti sono sempre loro, **Loki** e **Sigyn** , **fedeltà** e **inganno**. Per leggere altre mie storie – magari con una trama più robusta – potete andare a sbirciare tranquillamente il mio profilo su [Efp](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21848).

Sperando che questo breve racconto vi sia piaciuto

 

[1] Le sigarette come le intendiamo noi furono inventate nel 1832

[2] L’uso del tu e del voi è ricalcato in base all’uso che si faceva nel periodo storico in oggetto, il XIX secolo.


	2. Sai cosa desideri?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn è prigioniera del dio degli inganni.  
> Ogni sua visita la sconvolge.  
> Scritta per il Bad Wrong Weeks

 

 

**_Sai cosa desideri?_ **

 

Sapeva cosa desiderava ed era per questo, in fondo, che resistergli era sempre più difficile, complesso, folle, innaturale, persino.

Di più, era ciò che esasperava entrambi, quello che la lasciava sfiancata, esausta, ma viva. E sentirsi viva, lì, dov’era rinchiusa, era un _privilegio_. Lo sapeva, ne era consapevole in maniera dolorosa. I polsi sottili, lievemente escoriati perché stretti nella morsa dei ceppi, le dolevano. L’ultima volta, lui aveva tentato di aprire le catene e di liberarla, ma lei lo aveva fermato. Perché? Non lo sapeva. _Bugia_. Deglutì nella penombra, pensando con lucida freddezza alla sua condizione – e un tremito la sconvolse, al pensiero.

Il gioco, pericoloso e terribile, _le piaceva_.

 Loki si era stupito per quell’improvvisa presa di posizione, ma poi le aveva riservato un ghigno compiaciuto, leggendole dentro quella colpa terribile che la scioglieva con implacabile puntualità. Si era avvicinato tanto a lei da posarle le labbra ironiche sull’orecchio per sussurrarle perfido il suo– _il loro_ – segreto, per poi far scorrere la lama del suo pugnale affilato sul suo corpo teso, reattivo, pronto – corpo che l’aveva tradita senza ritegno, desiderando con forza quelle attenzioni, inumidendosi tra le gambe. L’intenzione dell’Ase non era ferirla né spaventarla, ma eccitare i suoi sensi grazie alle lente carezze inflitte col metallo freddo e acuminato sulla pelle. E c’era riuscito, perché era crudele e capace e amava divertirsi con lei, anche se, dietro i suoi occhi verdi, il desiderio era spesso offuscato dal rancore.

Col fiato corto, aveva cercato il suo sguardo tanto chiaro da sembrare trasparente e lo aveva sfidato, perché l’unico modo di vincere una partita col dio degli inganni era stuzzicare la sua intelligenza, incuriosire il suo spirito inquieto, tormentato, tetro.

“Tu cosa vuoi da me, ora?” gli aveva sibilato contro, fiera. Il pugnale era risalito e l’acciaio della lama le premeva contro il collo, ma pur sentendo l’arma su di sé non aveva avuto timore di morire.

Loki non le avrebbe tagliato la gola. Non fin quando le serviva, non se la guardava così. Come fosse qualcosa di raro.

Si era messo a soppesare la sua domanda irriverente e, nel farlo, le aveva ghermito un fianco, in cerca di un lungo strappo che aveva rovinato la sua veste di seta. Si era fatto largo tra la stoffa insinuandosi con la mano libera tra le sue gambe, accarezzandola, tormentandola, esplorandola per compiacersi del languore che l’avvolgeva.

Era riuscito a strapparle un ansito basso, incontrollato. Lui aveva insistito, senza mascherarle il compiacimento per il desiderio inaspettato che gli bagnava le dita ed era il preludio di altro – di qualcosa che ancora non doveva essere consumato.

“A me non basta, scoparti,” le aveva sussurrato Loki. “Quello può farlo chiunque, qui.” L’allusione era riuscita a farla impallidire e allora aveva avuto paura, sì, paura come quando era stata catturata e condotta dentro quella prigione.

Se si fosse stancato del suo giocattolo, cos’avrebbe fatto l’annoiato dio dell’inganno, costretto a portare avanti una campagna tediosa, una guerra di logoramento la cui risoluzione era tragicamente lontana?

“Da te, io voglio di più.” Gliel’aveva detto assaggiandole il labbro superiore, per poi ghermirle di nuovo la bocca con un bacio sfacciato, lento e inesorabile, senza smettere di accarezzarla tra le gambe tremanti – si sarebbe fermato solo per negarle il piacere finale e lasciarla nella penombra della cella.

 

♥

 

Resistergli era un’illusione in cui era sciocco crogiolarsi, ma era l’unica cosa che le rimaneva. Loki era crudele, volubile, fiero. La soddisfazione non si accordava alle note del suo spirito inquieto, tutt’altro. Si stancava in fretta di ciò che aveva e si sarebbe stufato anche di lei. Cosa avrebbe fatto, allora, alla preziosa figlia di un avversario che, per un breve periodo, era stato un suo alleato e, persino, suo mentore? Pensò che fosse stata tutta una montatura: l’ennesimo inganno perpetrato da colui che ne era il dio ed era entrato nella sua stanza nel cuore della notte, caricandosela sulle spalle così com’era, scalza e in camicia da notte.

“Tu sei la mia garanzia. Si arrenderà per te, alla fine,” le aveva ghignato mentre la stringeva. Sigyn ricordò che aveva tremato, perché la seta era troppo sottile e le sembrava che Loki le toccasse direttamente la pelle. L’aveva stretta a sé nella fuga e la sua presa era stata decisa e forte, ma non rude.

Vedendola tremare, le aveva ceduto il suo mantello, posandoglielo sulle spalle. Lei non era riuscita a fare a meno di sollevare le gambe affinché i suoi piedi scoperti e mortalmente freddi incontrassero il tepore del pesante indumento, ma, nonostante questo, non gli aveva risparmiato parole caustiche.

“Prima mi rapite, poi siete cortese.”

Loki le aveva lanciato un’occhiata attenta, non priva di una certa lascivia. “Non è niente di personale, te l’assicuro. Tuo padre è un uomo crudele. È ostinato, pericoloso.”

Lei non era riuscita a trattenere una grossa, sola lacrima. “Anche _tu_ lo sei.”

 

♥

 

Un rumore di passi oltre la porta chiusa la riscosse, liberandola momentaneamente dai ricordi. Riconobbe con un brivido gli stivali che calpestavano il corridoio. Era lui. Era tornato per tormentarla, stuzzicarla, portarla al limite e poi lasciarla lì, in preda a una tortura tremenda e dolce assieme.

_Resistergli era troppo difficile, folle, assurdo_.

Ogni volta i suoi sospiri diventano più rapidi, frenetici, incontrollati. Loki entrò nella cella e la raggiunse, le girò attorno, giocò con una sua ciocca sciolta e bionda. Poi le prese con due dita il mento e lo sollevò per incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Questa cella è troppo umida per te,” constatò. “Non voglio vederti sfiorire.”

Sigyn gli rivolse un sorriso mesto, perché il suo aspetto era grazioso, nell’insieme, ma certo non sorprendente. Le lusinghe di Loki avevano il solo potere di confonderla. Le diede un bacio e lei lasciò che le labbra beffarde dell’Ase lambissero le sue, le assaggiassero, le sfiorassero. Loki la cinse per la vita e la strinse a sé. Odorava di cuoio, di pelle, di unguenti Æsir. Le sue belle dita di mago corsero sulla seta leggera di quello che era stato un magnifico abito, sfiorandole il seno tremante, il ventre piatto, la linea dei fianchi, per poi scendere con studiata lentezza fino all’orlo strappato della gonna e risalire su, tra le sue gambe, replicando la squisita tortura di qualche giorno prima, _solo che_.

Solo che stavolta incontrò il tessuto della biancheria, giocò con l’orlo, le sorrise trionfante, mentre le sue dita si insinuavano tra il tessuto e la pelle. Stava togliendogliele.

“Mia signora,” la canzonò, “la campagna va meglio del previsto. Presto il nostro tempo qui finirà,” aggiunse, mentre la stoffa di quell’indumento sottile le scivolava sulle ginocchia, cadeva fino alle caviglie.

Sigyn deglutì. “Che ne sarà, di me, dopo?”

La sua voce s’incrinò, scossa dal tremito che la bocca dell’Ase che sfiorava con esasperante lentezza il suo collo le provocava. S’inarcò, quando lui le slacciò il corsetto per liberarle il seno, gemette, quando le labbra beffarde del dio degli inganni le lambirono le areole scure, intirizzite dal freddo, indurite dal desiderio inevitabile che nutriva per lui e la situazione. I ceppi che la immobilizzavano cigolarono sotto una sua spinta e Loki si fermò per puntarle contro quei suoi occhi verdi, aguzzi, freddi, slacciare con un gesto secco la fibbia che gli chiudeva i pantaloni.

“Tu sai che succederà,” le ricordò torvo, ed era vero, Sigyn lo sapeva. Lo scopo del dio degli inganni era vendicarsi di suo padre e della sua famiglia, seducendola per poi riconsegnarla ai suoi parenti. Ecco perché la tormentava con carezze e attenzioni, posticipando il momento in cui l’avrebbe avuta. Non gli bastava avere il suo corpo, no. Il dio delle beffe e degli inganni doveva possedere la sua anima, condannandola a essere perfettamente cosciente del fatto di aver voluto, bramato, aspettato ogni sua carezza, bacio, attenzione.

Sigyn rabbrividì di fronte al modo deciso con cui Loki le tirò su la gonna, le afferrò un fianco.

“Potrei slegarti,” azzardò l’Ase con un ghigno, facendo scorrere ancora le sue mani sul corpo teso e pronto di Sigyn.

“Potrei slegarti e forse saresti più comoda,” ipotizzò, carezzandola tra le gambe tremanti, in attesa. Sigyn gettò il capo all’indietro, sopraffatta dalla sensazione dolcissima delle belle dita dell’Ase che scavavano dentro di lei incontrando la carne pulsante, umida, disponibile. Loki era crudele. Come le sue labbra perfide che le baciavano il collo, il mento e il seno e poi le labbra, per il solo gusto di sentirla tendersi, inarcarsi, ansimare.

“Potrei slegarti,” ripeté e lei gli disse no e quasi non se ne rese conto. Provò a darsi una giustificazione; tentò di farlo mentre i fianchi ormai liberi del dio dell’inganno affondavano finalmente in lei, strappandole un gemito sorpreso, scollegandola, per un momento, dal mondo. Averlo così, sentirlo dentro di lei, annullava tutto il resto. Si sentì completa, persa, viva.

“Potrei slegarti, ma ti piacerebbe meno,” ghignò l’Ase, ma la sua voce era roca e il modo in cui la faceva sua suggerì a Sigyn altro – che _anche lui_ trovasse quella situazione perfetta e godesse a ogni affondo, carezza, bacio.

Si stavano avendo in maniera sfacciata, cercandosi con un’ansia che le spinte dell’Ase parevano non riuscire a saziare, né a spegnere, anzi. Sigyn soffriva. Il dolore ai polsi si mescolava ad altro – al pungente piacere che la faceva sospirare a ogni spinta desiderandone ancora, ma la sofferenza vera era dovuta ad altro: i ceppi che la intrappolavano, lasciandola alla totale mercé del crudele dio dell’inganno, le impedivano anche di toccare quel corpo che si era unito al suo; non poteva cingergli le spalle, i fianchi, né aggrapparsi alle sue braccia. Era sua – lui lo ribadiva a ogni affondo, a ogni bacio e glielo sibilava nelle orecchie mentre esplorava il suo corpo, ma Sigyn non poteva fare altrimenti. Non le rimaneva che abbandonarsi al caos, ma era abbastanza? E dopo, cosa sarebbe rimasto di lei, quando, a guerra finita, si sarebbe ritrovata a sognare di essere ancora in quella cella umida?

Voleva essere ovunque, con lui: questo era il punto – _la sua colpa_.

 “Dopo mi lascerai andare? Ci riuscirai?”

 

La sua famiglia l’avrebbe ripudiata, sapendo cosa Loki le aveva fatto. Si corresse mentalmente. Cosa lei aveva desiderato le facesse.

Il dio degli inganni l’aveva vinta.

Non riuscì a dimenticare che il suo corpo l’aveva tradita e a odiarsi per non essere stata capace di opporsi, di resistergli, ma nonostante questo fu scossa da qualcosa di violento e incontrollato che cancellò ogni titubanza, dubbio, pensiero; Loki le ghermì con più forza i fianchi, la zittì con un bacio fatto di molti altri e poi tutto scomparve – uno spasmo improvviso la fece tendere e gridare, mentre l’Ase la sosteneva, la tratteneva e, scosso dallo stesso fremito, infine poggiava la fronte sulla pietra umida e fredda.

“Non posso più tornare nella mia casa,” gli sibilò contro – erano ancora avvinghiati, uniti, stretti l’uno all’altra.

Il ceppo cigolò tetro e Loki, ancora col fiato corto, si volse verso di lei, puntandole contro un’occhiata feroce. Le bloccò la nuca per strapparle un altro bacio, rivestendosi. Sganciò le catene dall’anello di ferro, la condusse fuori nonostante a Sigyn tremassero le gambe, ma senza liberarle i polsi.

Lei si accasciò: da troppo tempo era costretta nella medesima posizione e le sue ginocchia cedettero. Il dio degli inganni la sollevò di peso, come aveva fatto la notte in cui l’aveva portata via dalla sua stanza.

“Che vuoi fare? Dove mi porti?”

La morse il terrore che lui si fosse già stancato e desiderasse liberarsene o che fosse intenzionato a cederla ad altri – del resto, l’aveva avuta, cos’altro gli poteva interessare? – e i suoi dubbi e timori furono confermati dall’ostinato silenzio del principe degli Æsir. Si dibatté invano, ma era una ragazza esile e minuta e Loki era un guerriero slanciato, alto, forte. Attraversarono corridoi, stanze, salirono scale: chi li incrociò li guardò con sospetto, ma non si pronunciò sulle discutibili azioni del figlio di Odino, che girava per il castello con una prigioniera tra le braccia. Giunsero, infine, di fronte a una porta in legno decorata con incisioni che raccontavano di mostri marini e di battaglia e d’altri mostri. L’Ase l’aprì con un calcio e ed entrò, per fermarsi solamente di fronte a un letto ampio – fu lì che l’adagiò, su una coperta fatta di pelliccia e seta, con i suoi colori. Sigyn, stupita, diede un’occhiata rapida all’ampio camino in cui crepitava un fuoco vispo, alla ricca eleganza della stanza. Loki si stese su di lei.

“Non ti lascerò andare né ti slegherò, _per ora_ ,” ghignò sardonico, perfido.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Autore:
> 
> Caro Lettore,  
> Grazie per essere arrivato fin qua.  
> Questa storia nasce sotto l’impulso di tre prompt datemi da un’amica che mi ha spinto a postare anche qui: sebbene il genere sia evidente, il contesto storico di questa AU è quello dell’impero austroungarico. I riferimenti alla steppa e ai magiari provengono dal fatto che la corona austroungarica proprio nel corso dell’Ottocento conferì numerosi privilegi all’Ungheria, una terra fatta di steppe (per questa interpretazione, mi rifaccio a Sandor Màrai.  
> Il capitolo fa parte di una raccolta scritta per la BadWrong Week di Lande di Fandom.  
> Il contesto varierà ogni volta, ma i protagonisti sono sempre loro, Loki e Sigyn, fedeltà e inganno. Per leggere altre mie storie – magari con una trama più robusta – potete andare a sbirciare tranquillamente il mio profilo su Efp.  
> Sperando che questo breve racconto vi sia piaciuto.


End file.
